hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hugs
Hugs & Kisses is a horror film. Background I will edit this in after. :) xx the unknown little boy xx Plot The film starts with a gloved person writing a card which simply says "Hugs & Kisses". It goes to the next day where a normal teenage male returns home from school and as he enters the house he discovers his mother lying dead on the hall floor with the card stuck to her face. He attempts to check she is alive but she is most clearly not. He bawls and calls in need of help. His father, Jim, is also devastated over the loss. The teenage male is introduced in the film as Simon when he discusses the death of his mother to his girlfriend, Katie. She is very sympathetic towards him at this hard time. He bonds with her before going to see his mate, Pete. Pete is also a normal lad, nothing too special about this guy. They go into a shop with each other when Pete confesses to Simon the worst thing possible. He is one of the gays. Simon quickly shouts "No Gays!" before realising he should understand this as Pete is his best mate. He apologises. Pete and Simon make back up and he leaves his best mate in the shop. He goes home and bumps into Katie who happily tells him she was coming to see him. He is confused over this as he had already told her he wouldn't be home but happily snuggles her and gives her a quick peck before they enter the house. As they are about to go upstairs Simon is shocked to see his younger sister, Georgia, lying dead in the hall with "Hugs & Kisses" placed on her hand which is now in a rather disturbing state, as is most of her. Katie attempts to burrow into Simon to escape this awful scene but she fails. Simon supports her and they leave the house quickly, calling for help again. Jim soon returns home and is once again devastated over this sighting as his child is removed from the house. Her hand falls out and he nearly vomits instantly at the sight of it. Katie is still attempting to burrow. Simon and Katie decide they will leave and Jim is heartbroken at this. When Simon is packing his bags to go and pick up Katie, his now evil father Jim appears behind him and attacks him. He ties him up and is unsure if he wants to go through with this but decides he does. Simon wakes up and realises he is tied up, hearing Katie calling him. Jim enters the room again and explains to him that yes he is the murderer of his wife and daughter. His wife had been having an affair and he was chilled with that until she told him she was leaving with "''that male" ''he snarls. He adds in that Georgia was also hoping to go with her. They were disposed of, while being given hugs and kisses as they used to get. Simon understands that he now must be killed because he attempted to leave his darling father. Katie calls again and Jim is now angered with her constant calling and answers. She questions where he is and Jim simply lets her know he has tied him up and is getting ready to kill him. Katie is horrified and Jim ends the call, heading off to get a weapon. Katie is seen at her house rushing round while calling the police urgently. She finally reaches the house and bangs on the door aggressively, her most wild scene. Jim opens the door with a smile and calmly lets her know that she is too late. Katie sobs on the doorstep and takes a moment before pushing in and rushing to find her love. The police appear and Jim greets them, accepting that he now must enter the life of prison, happy he has done what he needed to. Katie is shown holding Simon's bloody hand sobbing to herself as he lies lifeless on the floor. However it is soon revealed that he was actually not dead and Jim had sadly not finished the job. He is taken to hospital and besides from his injuries, he will survive. Jim is raged that he has not managed to finish off Simon and plans to break out, which fails. The next scene is Katie and Simon leaving the hospital now that he is healthy enough to leave. As planned, they are leaving the country. They walk off and Katie burrows into him jokefully. Cast Philip Gefeun - as Simon Grace Barcha - as Katie Larry Wieyak - as Jim Erica Bilton - as Georgia Tracy Fahem - as Simon's Mother Mark Vack - as Pete